


Breathing

by shnixangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: Harry shuffled in bed as he heard a slight noise from beside him. Yawning and turning his head towards Liam, he cracked one eye open.  It was morning, a sliver of light coming through their curtains where they'd not shut them properly the night before.A soft breath from beside him drew his attention to Liam. He had pushed the duvet down below his waist. Liam's eyes were shut and he had his right hand tightly around his cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble based on a dream!

Harry shuffled in bed as he heard a slight noise from beside him. Yawning and turning his head towards Liam, he cracked one eye open. It was morning, a sliver of light coming through their curtains where they'd not shut them properly the night before. 

A soft breath from beside him drew his attention to Liam. He had pushed the duvet down below his waist. Liam's eyes were shut and he had his right hand tightly around his cock. 

Harry opened both eyes, his heart beating a little faster. He watched as the tip of Liam's cock poked through his fist as he jerked his hand back and forth. 

Harry felt his own cock stir at the scene in front of him. 

Liam's chest went up and down in time with the shallow, quiet breaths that he was trying to take and Harry realised that he was trying to bring himself off without waking Harry up. 

That was more of a turn on for Harry and he shuffled as softly as he could, pushing his cock into the mattress beneath him as it grew harder watching Liam. 

Liam moved his thumb slightly, dipping his blunt nail into the slit at the top, causing him to buck into his hand with greater force, his back arching off the bed as he let out a quiet groan that he couldn't contain. 

Harry moved his hips in time with Liam's hand, trying to be as discreet as possible. He pushed his face into the pillow so that he could muffle his breathing. Liam was so into what he was doing to himself that he hadn't yet noticed that Harry was awake. Harry made sure that he could still see Liam out one eye as he quickened his hips. 

As he did so, he let out a groan he couldn't hold in and Liam's eyes flashed open, his head whipping to the side to see Harry thrusting into the mattress. 

"Fuck..." Liam groaned, thrusting into his hand with renewed gusto. 

"You look so hot doing that..." Harry told him in a low voice. 

"How long have you been watching me?" Liam wanted to know, his eyes still on Harry. 

"Long enough." Harry replied. "Come on baby, want to see you make a mess of your beautiful body." He encouraged. 

Liam let out a low groan at Harry's words, his hand moving faster and faster as he arched his back, feeling his release getting closer and closer. 

"Come on darling, come for me, want to see you come all over your hand and your chest...and if you can do that for me, I'm going to let you suck me off..." Harry teased. 

"Fuck...Haz...gonna come..." Liam moaned loudly as he vision momentarily went and his orgasm hit with the force of a train. He swore again as he pumped his cock, emptying it over it his hand and chest, feeling a soft splash on his nipples. 

Harry scrambled up, straddling Liam's chest. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous." He murmured, kissing Liam briefly before shuffling up the bed and as Liam parted his lips, Harry slid his own cock into Liam's mouth, the man beneath him still coming down from his orgasm and breathing heavily as he sucked Harry down, taking him straight to the back of his mouth, the tip threatening to slid into his throws and Harry pulled back slightly. 

He put his hands on the headboard behind Liam, gripping them tightly as he thrust back and forth into Liam's willing mouth and as he felt one of Liam's come coated fingers push against his entrance, Harry let out a litany of swear words and he came into Liam's mouth, unable to warn him before he did so. 

Harry moved back, letting his cock slip from Liam's mouth, and he collapsed onto Liam's warm body beneath him. 

Wrapping their arms around each other, both were asleep within minutes. 

End


End file.
